Z'avez d'mandez l'enfer ? A vot'service m'sieur !
by Artemis Trismegiste
Summary: Duo est un demon, et Heero un pt chirurgien tt ce qu'il y a de normal (ou presque, lol). Ou, qd Artemis confie l'écriture d'une fic à Hecate. ( Bref, s'cour). Humour décalé cotoie humour noir. S'attendre à tt ! lol. Yaoi
1. Prologue

Auteur : Hécate NIARCK NIARCK NIARCK…

E-mail : Tsukinoartemisclub-internet.fr ( si C personnel préciser "pour Hécate" ou un truc dans l'genre )

Genre : Probablement violent, dark, sanguinolent… en fait sais pas encore mais bon, je présume, me connaissant un minimum… POV de Duo, il va falloir s'y faire j'ai l'impression.

Couple : 12 et pis 34 comme d'hab' je pense… verrais bien…

Disclaimer : Pas à moi patati patata… Pouvez toujours courir pour qu'je vous l'rende le Hee-chan… vous le voulez ? Je vous attends mais vous risquez de le regretter, proprio ou pas proprio… NIARCk ! Nan mais…

LISEZ, JE VOUS L'ORDONNE !!!

NIARCK yeux exorbités, avec éclairs-ouille-ça-fait-peur-TT

* * *

Z'avez d'mandez l'enfer ? A vot'service m'sieur !

Prologue : 

Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mais dans quel bordel me suis-je encore foutu moi putain…pffffff… ce genre de truc, vous verrez ça n'arrive qu'à moi.

Je suis tombé amoureux.

Comme si MONSIEUR pouvait ce permettre de tomber amoureux.

A-MOU-REUX.

Putain la taule…

Bon, qu'est-c'que j'peux faire maintenant… en plus c'est pas un béguin… si c'en était un je le tuerais, point barre.

Nan, c'est THE coup de foudre…

Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses… j'ai bon goût.

Je crois qu'j'ai plus qu'à assumer pour l'coup.

Moi… amoureux… j'en reviens toujours pas… j'en suis capable moi ?

Bah faut croire… un démon amoureux… pas courant… en tout cas vu ma lignée j'espère qu'il a les reins solides regard lubrique eh, faut bien s'faire plaisir ! Tant qu'à aimer, autant consommer, c'est la règle de la maison… maintenant y'a plus qu'à l'convaincre…

Petit Heero attention, me voilà, niarck.

* * *

Hécate : Et un POV de Duo à notre actif en plus, un ! Cette histoire je la sens bien, violence, pt''t viol et/ou SM ( à voir, selon demandes = reviews ), dark, hard, et j'en passe… PARFAITE quoi !!!

Artemis : La tarée, quelle idée ai-je eu de la laisser aux commandes… au moins y'a une histoire d'amour à la base.

Hécate : Ce n'est que pour le faire souffrir ma cher… ou du moins frustré Duo et martyriser un peu Heero, lol…

Artemis : Alors 21 ? T'es sure ?

Hécate : Tu sais, les apparences sont trompeuses et parfois tel est pris qui croyait prendre… à méditer, lol

C'est sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse que je vous laisse, cheeeeeeers lectures.

Reviewez-moi si vous ne voulez pas subir mon TERRIIIIIIBLE courroux…

Hécate ( POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA )

(V270603)

Décidément, ce soir c'est la grande forme…


	2. Z'avez d'mandez l'enfer ? A vot'service ...

Auteur : Hécate ( NIARCK NIARCK NIARCK…)

E-mail : Tsukinoartemisclub-internet.fr ( si C personnel – comme fouets , lynchage cybernétique, bombe atomique, anthrax, poisons divers, malédiction, autres suggestions acceptées – préciser "pour Hécate" ou un truc dans l'genre )

Genre : Probablement violent, dark, sanguinolent… en fait sais pas encore mais bon, je présume, me connaissant un minimum…

Couple : 1x2 ou 2x1 pour l'instant

Disclaimer : Pas à moi patati patata… Tien, ça rime !? Bah justement ! Je les garde ICI, chez MOI, et tant pis pour leur proprio… puis je suis gentille, leurs chaines sont pas trop courtes… NIARCk ! Nan mais…

LISEZ, JE VOUS L'ORDONNE !!!

NIARCK yeux exorbités, avec éclairs-ouille-ça-fait-peur-TT

**_En italique gras_** ce sont les pensées de Duo entre « / » ce sont celles de Heero

* * *

Z'avez d'mandez l'enfer ? A vot'service m'sieur ![1]

Chapitre 1 : 

Duo épiait du ciel les passants. Il faisait nuit. Il y avait beaucoup de vents.

**Et moi je ferais mieux de me mettre à couvert !**

Une turbulence. Un appel d'air.

**Shit !**

Trop peu d'altitude.

**BAM !**

Quelque chose tomba du ciel.

– … haussement de sourcil

– Shitshitshit, DAWN HOLLY SHIIIIT ! FUC…

– … raclement de voix

– … what ?

Notre petit démon qui s'était allégrement étalé par terre de tout son long se retourna pour se retrouver face à un humain au visage des plus calmes.

**Au putain de merde, c'estluic'estluic'estlui !!! Quand je pense que j'ai passé toute la soirée à l'attendre à la sortie de ce bâtiment pour l'observer et au moment où ENFIN il DAIGNE sortir, je me VAUTRE magistralement… y'a d'l'injustice dans l'air comme dirait une de mes connaissances…**

L'humain lui tendit la main.

**Et là j'ai pas l'air con… Bon, pris pour pris, faisons au moins bien les choses.**

Il se releva donc, seul, s'époussetant quelque peu, pour enfin s'adresser à l'humain.

– Je me présente, dit-il en tendant sa main, Duo Maxwell, démon à temps plein !

– … … …

Il pris entre ses doigts la fine peau noire recouvrant l'armature osseuse des ailes du démon, la pinça, tira un peu dessus.

– Eh ! Ca fait mal ! Bas les pattes, laisse mes ailes !

– Des ailes ? Démon ?

– …

– …

– … Bah oui, un démon, D. E. M. O. N., dé-mon quoi !

– … Après cette opération de plus de 6h, je dois être fatigué s'éloignant ce n'est pas grave, je vais rentrer à pied, me coucher, et demain ça ira mieux.

– Attend-moi !

…

– C'est ça votre maison ???

– Hai.

– Pardon ?

– Oui.

– Oui quoi ?

– … Oui. C'est. Ma. Maison.

– Je peux squatter ? Merci !

– Très fatigu

– What ?

– …

– Ou tu vas ?

– Dormir.

Et c'est ainsi que l'on se retrouve devant une porte fermée. Celle de sa chambre.

– haussant la voix Et je dors o ?

– Où tu veux.

**Tilt, bonne réponse M. Yuy Heero !!! L'éminent chirurgien que vous êtes a gagné le droit de voir sa nuit partagée par la sublime créature que je suis …**

– voix mielleuse C'est vraiiiiiiii ???

– …

– …

– …

Pas de réponse.

**Qui ne répond pas consent.**

– Okay !

Ouvrant la porte, puis la refermant, Duo rangea ses ailes, se déshabilla, souleva les draps de Heero avant de s'y incruster gracieusement

– Mais que…

– Si j'ai le choix… chuchotant je choisis LA.

Et qu'Heero ne je jarte sans plus de manières au sol.

– Ehhhh !!!

– Où tu veux sauf là, baka.

Duo fini donc la nuit nu, sur le sol, avec pour seule protection le drap qu'il avait réussi à cramponner avant sa terriiiiiible chute.

Il n'insisterait pas cette nuit, une fois n'est pas coutume, et se contentera du drap.

Mais il était bien décidé à arriver à ses fins…

* * *

Duo : C'est une impression ou cette histoire C du pur foutage de gueule ???

Tout le monde : …

Duo : Je voiiiiiiis et les autres, ils targent quand ? J'en ai marre de tomber…

Hécate : amoureux ? du ciel ? du lit ?

Duo : DE TOUTTTTT !!!

Hécate : Heero, je sais pas, toi, tout le temps, Quatre et Trowa, chapitre 3 probablement, Wufei, je sais pas, ça dépend quand il va débarquer, Réléna, prochaine épisode je pense, Sally, pas du tout.

Duo : Pas du tout ???

Sally :

Hécate : Nan mais elle va bien me servir, NIARCk NIARCk NAIRCk !!!

Sally : sweatdrop

Reviews ? S'youplé (TT) pour Artemis qui maintient cet ordinateur en vie et Hécate ( avec qui elle partage son enveloppe charnelle ) qui a écrit ça.

(J210803)

J'ai bobo TTTT peu même pu boireuuuuuuh.

* * *

[1] C'ke C con comme titre ¬¬ooo


	3. Z'avez d'mandez l'enfer ? A vot'service ...

Auteur : Hécate ( NIARCK NIARCK NIARCK…)

E-mail : Tsukinoartemisclub-internet.fr ( si C personnel – comme fouets , lynchage cybernétique, bombe atomique, anthrax, poisons divers, malédiction, autres suggestions acceptées – préciser "pour Hécate" ou un truc dans l'genre )

Genre : Violent, dark, sanguinolent… mélange étrange avec un peu d'humour… très étrange, lol…du Hecate quoi !!! ( Pas taper Hecate, G rien dit TT )

Couple : 1x2 ou 2x1 pour l'instant

Fond sonore : "You give me something" Jamiroquai ( calme Hecate ) , "Because of you" Ayumi Hamasaki ( rend Hecate IN-TE-NABLE, gore, trash, etc ), "Amazing Kiss" BoA. ( fait dansez Hecate… et Selena… et gigoT Artemis … mon dieu )

Disclaimer : Pas à moi patati patata… Tiens, ça rime !? Bah justement ! Je les garde ICI, chez MOI, et tant pis pour leur proprio… puis je suis gentille, leurs chaines ne sont pas trop courtes et le lit ( 2 places ) à portée… suivez mon raisonnement, allez-y, ne craignez rien, petit petit peti … NIARCk ! Nan mais…

LISEZ, JE VOUS L'ORDONNE !!!

NIARCK yeux exorbités, avec éclairs-ouille-ça-fait-peur-TT

**_En italique gras_** ce sont les pensées de Duo entre « / » ce sont celles de Heero

* * *

Z'avez d'mandez l'enfer ? A vot'service m'sieur !

Chapitre 2 : 

Duo avait les yeux ouvert dans le noir. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce il pouvait observer l'orbe de lumière qui entourait le jeune chirurgien.[1] Depuis le début, cet homme, son aura, ce qu'il dégageait fascinait le démon.

C'en était trop pour ce dernier, il se sentait craquer. Pourtant, fier et blessé dans son orgueil d'avoir été repoussé il lui était hors de question de le forcer à quoi que ce soit

**Mon plaisir sera de le voir à mes pieds, me supplier de « m'occuper » de lui. J'arriverais à le conquérir. Et il se pliera à mes volontés.**

Néanmoins, les pensées et les pulsions qu'il ressentaient différaient fortement. Il décida que ce soir il sortirai. Parfois il est bon de pouvoir se laisser aller.

Minuit passé.

Un couple d'amoureux.

Une place, dans un parc.

Un banc devant une fontaine.

Assis.

Une ombre dans les arbres.

Au-dessus d'eux.

Minuit passé.

Deux formes étendues.

Par terre, immobiles.

Un petit sac maculé de sang.

Sur le banc.

Une ombre chante et se rince.

Dans la fontaine.

L'eau est rouge.

Duo rentre dans la chambre d'Heero aussi discrètement qu'il y était rentré.

Il est sur le point de s'allonger quand il décide de changer d'avis.

Heero dort.

Il se déshabille et pénètre dans le cocon de chaleur que forme le lit d'Heero.

Il est Minuit passé.

Il est presque 1h du matin quand le bipper d'Heero le réveille.

On lui demande de revenir d'urgence à l'hopital. Pourtant il n'est pas de garde.

Il jette un coup d'œil au pied du lit. Aucun démon d'aucune sorte.

Il avait bien revé.

Soulagement.

Un mouvement contre lui. Le dit démon. Il dort contre lui.

/ Je dors encore ? /

Heero se pince. Se recouche. Réouvre les yeux. Les referme. Les réouvre.

– Tu joue à quoi ?

– A tenter de me reveiller.

– … … On t'a jamais dit que tu était zarb' comme mec ?

– …

– referme les yeux

– Dis c'est quoi ce qui bip depuis tout à l'heure ?

– Un bipper.

– … ha-a… ha-a… ha-a, très spirituel.

– L'hopital.

– Vi et ben.

– Il me bip.

– Oui bon ça j'avais compris mais pourquoi ?

– Il ont besoin de moi je suppose.

– Et tu n'y vas pas ?

– … Si se levant

– Eh non mais… attend ! Je disais ça comme ça ! RESTE !!!

Déjà le jeune homme partait enfiler ses chaussures

– **HOLLY SHIT !!!**

N'en déplaise à l'autre.

– Mais qu'est ce que fait le Dr Yuy ???

– Il ne devrait plus tarder.

– On sait ce qui c'est pass ?

– Un couple. Ils ont probablement été agressé. Un homme qui promenait son chien les as trouvés ainsi à même le sol dans leur sang. L'homme est mort de ses blessures. On peut encore sauvez la jeune femme. Il faut tenter de la sauvez… MAIS POUR CA IL FAUDRAIT QUE CE CHIRURGIEN SE PRESSE UN PEU !!!

– On m'a appel ? haussement de sourcil, expression stoïque

– Ah, euh, oui Dr Yuy, venez, c'est par ici. Vous l'externe, expliquez-lui la situation.

– Bien monsieur.

**C'est pas juste… suis tout seul… m'ennuiiiiiiie TT…**

**Pffffffffffff…**

– Mr Maxwell, démon de second ordre ?

**Pikoi suis tout seul hein ? C'est injuste ! Chuis un démon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, sage depuis tout petit. Je suis mauvais, détestable, j'aime le sang, suis le mec parfait !!! Bouré de défauts ! Qu'est-ce que l'on me reproche bon sang ! Vi très bon même d'ailleurs !**

– Mr Maxwell ?

**Pis z'aime pas être tout seul, être ignoré, être…tiens un chat… un chat Oo ?**

– **Mr. MAXWELL !!!**

– … … oui ?

– Bonjour je me présente, Mlle Sally Po, ancienne infirmière, morte durant la 2nde guerre mondiale, devenue Ange

– T'est pas un Ange de naissance, poua, nul !!!

– … bref si je suis là c'est parce que vous avez tué un de mes protégés.

– Regrettable

– Vous le concevez

– Mais parfaitement

– Or vous n'aviez pas de permission

– Non, je vous prie de m'excuser

– Vous allez à l'encontre de la Charte entre nos deux mondes, vous le savez

– Désolé, moi pu recommencer, promis, allez salut.

– Non.

– Non ?

– Non.

– Comment ça « Non » ?

– J'ai pour ordre de vous surveiller.

– PARDON !

– Pour vérifier que vous n'interfèrerai plus dans la vie des gens dont le destin n'est pas celui de vous « rencontrer » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

– Vous aller me faire chier hein ?

– Vous ne savez pas à quel point.

– Et si vous vous rendiez utile ? Préparer nous du thé s'il vous plait Mlle Emplumée de seconde zone.

– … … si je vous attrape je vous tue. Courez.

– Vous êtes un ange.

– Et vous un démon. Pour la bonne cause.

– Allons allons, nous sommes civilisés. Puis n'oubliez pas, la Charte

– …

– Moi, 1pt, vous, **ZERO !!!** NIARCk !!!!

– … ce chat est le votre ?

– Non.

– Il vous approche ? Oo

– Faut croire. gratte chat ronronnant

– Mais normalement, enfin il devrait sentir que, enfin…

– Je crois que c'est chope le chat par le cou le secoue violemment Wufei.

POUF !

– Nan mais ça va pas de me secouer comme ça !!! Nan mais t'ai pas bien !!!

– Vous avez entendu notre conversation ?

– Oui pourquoi ?

– big soupir de l'ange qui va se flingué… ou du moins qui le f'rait s'il le pouvait bon et bien ne pouvant vous laissez partir, cela fera 2.

– 2 quoi ?

– 2 plumes.

– 2 plumes ?

La jeune femme s'arracha deux plumes blanches qu'elle noua autour d'un des poignets de chaque jeune homme.

– C'est moche ton truc mais… eh !!! Comment ça s'enlève !!!

– Ca ne s'enlève pas justement. Avec ça vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir je vous suis à la trace

– Injustice.

– On s'y fait vous verrez . Bon puisque l'on risque de passer une eternité ensemble, et, je vous rassure, cela ne m'enchante guere plus que vous, autant vous tutoiyer. Nous disions donc, Duo et Wufei, c'est ça ? Quelqu'un d'autre vit ici ?

– Heero.

– Un autre démon ?

– NON, UN HUMAIN, PAUV' TACHE, FAUDRAIT VOIR A SE RENSEIGNER AVANT DE DEBARQUER

– OH LE PSEUDO DEMON DE **2nde** CATEGORIE TU ME PARLE AUTREMENT !!!

– JE TE PARLE COMME JE VEUX, BOULE DE PLUME !

– IGNARE !

– PAUMEE !

– INCONSCIENT !

– EMMERDEUSE !

– IRRESPONSABLE !

– MAIS TU ME FAIS **CHIER** !!!

– … je vous dérange ?

– Duo et Sally OUI !!!

– et moi ?

Grand silence.

Heero venait de rentrer.

– Qui est-ce ?

– Heero.

– L'humain ? Enfin un être qui mérite d'être sauvez.

– L'ange on t'as pas so… tu vas ou Heero ?

– Me couché.

– Atta !!!

Grand silence.

– Alors comme ça vous êtes un ange ?

– Et vous un démon.

– Chang Wufei, enchanté.

– S…

– Sally, oui, je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure vous présenter.

– Oh.

– …

– …

– …

– …

– Je vous fais un th ?

– Je veux bien.

– Vous savez ou est la cuisine ?

Et c'est ainsi que ce joyeux monde décida de squatter allégrement l'appartement d'Heero, jeune homme fort sérieux bien que déconcerté par la tournure des évènements.

Souhaitons qu'il leur survive…

– 'rooooooo laisse moi dormir avec toiiiiii

– Non.

– Sytopléééééééééééé !!!

– Non.

– Sytopléééééééééééé !!!

* * *

A suivre…

Hécate : Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant écrit

Duo : Il est long ce chapitre !

Hécate : Des reproches ? Un probleme ?

Duo : Pas du tout, pas du tout, aucun !!!

Hécate : :)

Tout le monde : sweatdrop

Reviews ? S'youplé (TT) pour Artemis qui n'a pas maintenu son ordinateur en vie ( paix à son âme ) et Hécate ( avec qui elle partage son enveloppe charnelle ) qui a écrit ça.

(S170104)

* * *

[1] Est-ce quelqu'un a remarqué quelque chose ? J'en doute, lol . Indice, lisez la phrase à voix haute, cela vous aidera peut-être…


	4. Z'avez d'mandez l'enfer ? A vot'service ...

Auteur : Hécate ( NIARCK NIARCK NIARCK...)

E-mail : Tsukinoartemisclub-internet.fr ( si C personnel – comme fouets , lynchage cybernétique, bombe atomique, anthrax, poisons divers, malédiction, autres suggestions acceptées – préciser "pour Hécate" ou un truc dans l'genre )

Genre : Violent, dark, sanguinolent... mélange étrange avec un peu d'humour... très étrange, lol...du Hecate quoi !!! ( Pas taper Hecate, G rien dit TT )

Couple : 1x2 ou 2x1 pour l'instant faites vos pronostics pour la suite

Fond sonore : _X _de X-Japan pis _Art of life _et _Sadistic Desire_, Good charlotte le CD _Young and hopeless _

Disclaimer : Panamouââââââââââââ !!! Je les garde ICI, chez MOI, et tant pis pour leur proprio... petit petit peti ... NIARCk ! ('tention, ze mord !) Nan mais...

LISEZ, JE VOUS L'ORDONNE !!! NIARCK (yeux exorbités, avec éclairs-ouille-ça-fait-peur-TT)

**En gras **ce sont les pensées de Duo entre « / » ce sont celles de Heero

* * *

Z'avez d'mandez l'enfer ? A vot'service m'sieur !

Chapitre 3 : 

17h.

L'heure du thé.

Comme tout les jours depuis une semaine, Wufei préparait thé, biscuits et table. Et qui osait se souscrire à ce petit rituel encourait...

**DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!**

... pertes et fracas.

> - (explosant une porte coulissante) OU est Duo ???
> 
> - Bonjour Wufei, il fait beau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis encore enchanté de pouvoir prendre le thé avec toi et...
> 
> - ARRETE SALLY ! JE SAIS TRES BIEN QUE TU SAIS où il se trouve.
> 
> - Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Pour toute réponse, le démon lui montra son poignet droit autour duquel se trouvait ce qui autrefois était une plume blanche.

> - Ohhhh, ça !
> 
> - Oui, CA ! Alors ?
> 
> - Alors ?
> 
> - ALORS, OU EST CE TROU DU C'...
> 
> - Wufei, allons, très cher, restez correct.
> 
> - ... (regard qui tue)

Il vous attend dans le salon en compagnie d'Heero dépeches-toi avant qu'il tente pour la énième fois de le violer. Aujourd'hui il n'a eu que 1min26sec de retard. Bon, sur ce je m'en vais le rejoindre. Nous accompagnerez vous pour prendre le thé en notre compagnie ?

Wufei se dit qu'Heero aurait bientôt un nouvel édredon... en plume d'ange.

* * *

Alors qu'il prenait tous ensemble leur thé un courant d'air traversa la pièce.

> - Bonjour.

Tous sursautèrent sauf Heero, qui commençait à s'habituer au cours que prenait les évènements quoi qu'il arrive.

L'arrivant était un ange, à voir ses ailes. Son sourire était rayonnant.

> - Maitre Quatre !!! Que faites-vous ici Oo !!!
> 
> - Envie de prendre le the ?
> 
> - Avec plaisir monsieur... ?
> 
> - Wufei.

L'ange s'inclina un peu. Le démon lui n'esquissa aucun geste.

> - Maitre Quatre, je vous présente le démon Duo et le maitre des lieu, l'humain Heero.
> 
> - Oh ! Alors c'est chez vous ici ?

Heero inclina la tête.

> - C'est beauuuuu !!! Puis les oiseaux sont heureux dans le jardin. Mais ils évitent la maison... c'est étrange...
> 
> - Les démons.
> 
> - Hein ? A oui c'est vrai Sally, merci.

Pendant ce temps, Wufei, en parfait homme de maison, était allez chercher une autre tasse avec coupe et cuillère. Il avait bien entendu essayé d'envoyer l'ange-onna-de-2nde-catégorie-lui-devant-respect-et-obéissance à sa place mais à quoi bon. Le futur édredon était une vraie peau de vache ! Pas moyen de la faire obéir. Et Wufei se résignait tout le temps pour son plus grand malheur.

> - A quel catégorie appartenez-vous ? Je veux dire en tant que démons.
> 
> - Luxure.
> 
> - Colère.
> 
> - Colère ? Moi je vous trouve très calme.
> 
> - ... (gd silence)
> 
> - Maître Quatre ?
> 
> - Oui :).
> 
> - La prochaine fois venez un peu avant 17h. Nous en reparlerons.

  
  
**Pour sur, les colère de Wu' sont légendaire... Alors que moi et la luxure... pis franchement, pikoi c'est un péch ? Hein ? Ma mère était une éminente succube qui viola plein d'hommes. Mon père un humain choisit avec goût... un étalon... mmmm ! Dommage qu'elle l'est tué. Bah, j'ai une autre proie.**

Duo prit un biscuit qu'il trempa dans son thé avant de le mettre dans sa bouche et de jouer avec sa langue de façon très suggestive.

> - La luxure disiez-vous ?

* * *

> - Bon et bien je dois retournez en haut moi :) !
> 
> - Ah, euh, Maître Quatre ?
> 
> - Oui :) ?
> 
> - Pourquoi... enfin je veux dire... y avait-il une raison particulière à votre venu ?
> 
> - Ah oui ! J'ai oublié, tu me connais.
> 
> - Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.
> 
> - Je compte sur toi pour leur annoncer :).
> 
> - Puis, s'inclinant respectueusement vers les 2 démons et l'humain présent.
> 
> - Merci de votre accueil... et de votre thé :) succulent qui plus est. Je reviendrait peut-être en goûter un autre :). Au revoir (vers Heero) ou ... A Dieu :) [1]

Un vent emporta les feuilles, obligeant Duo à plisser les yeux et utiliser son bras pour se protéger le visage. Réouvrant les yeux, l'ange avait disparu.

Duo haussa les épaules.

**Bon, c'est pas tout mais en parlant de luxure, suis en manque moi ! Pis avec l'autre emplumé pas moyen de sortir violer quelqu'un tranquillement... Elle reste combien de temps déjà? J'espere qu'elle plaisantais quand-t-elle a dit "une éternit"... mouais... au pire Wu' et moins on... nan, trop dangereux, y'a la Charte... bon...**

Il commençait à regardez Heero avec envie, se disant qu'à force de le harceler il "l'aiderait bien à devenir consentant" lorsque Wufei redirigea la conversation.

> - Que dois-tu nous annoncer au fait Sally?

Sally observa Wufei.

> - Et bien... on risque de ne pas s'ennuyer (big soupir). En fait...

* * *

A suiiiiiiiiiivre ;p

* * *

[1]Artemis : Jeu de mot pourri avec Adieu... Adieu, A Dieu... oui je sais uu°°° Mais bon, au pire il reverra peut-être un jour Heero là haut , pas qu'je lui souhaite de mourir hein !!! Hécate : Moi si. Tous : uu°°°


End file.
